


Chocolate Lava Cake

by Frankenskr



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M, no one died, no one dies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: Petruchio stopped Tybalt from doing anything further and urged him to run after Tybalt stabbed Mercutio by accident. Mercutio didn't die but was seriously injured. So Romeo remained in Verona but his marriage with Juliet was revealed and Juliet was forced to marry Paris so she decided to fake her own death to run away with Romeo but the letterman was of course delayed and Romeo nearly killed himself, only stopped in time by Benvolio.And this fic is about what happens next between Tycutio.(sorry it's in chinese again.((and tybalt and mercutio in this fic are partly based on Nicolas Turconi and John Eyzen's performances, if to be specific.





	

 

奶妈匆匆忙忙向厨房交代了晚上朱丽叶的晚饭之后，顺手拿了一篮小点心和半瓶酒。半瓶酒是她和提伯尔特昨天喝剩下的——他们聊了挺久，大多数时候是聊朱丽叶。后来喝得多些了之后，奶妈讲了一些卡普莱特夫妇年轻时的事情。

当然，还有一些提伯尔特父母的事情。

她路过训练室的时候，看到提伯尔特在和皮特鲁乔对打。她本想打断他们，却不知不觉站着看了一会儿。

提伯尔特一边进攻，一边指挥皮特鲁乔防御。尽管奶妈并不喜欢看提伯尔特暴露在剑尖之下，但不论是谁都不得不承认观看提伯尔特决斗是件非常赏心悦目的事情。他的金发被汗打湿，表情理智又张狂，收放之间的节奏仿佛什么古老的乐曲。两人都没有穿上衣，两人上身都分布着不少大大小小的疤痕。

皮特鲁乔算是从小和提伯尔特一起长大的。他在提伯尔特父母还健在的时候就是提伯尔特的侍从。两人的关系更像是朋友，或者说兄弟。皮特鲁乔是卡普莱特家曾经的某位少爷的私生子，他继承了卡普莱特家的金发，但更接近铂金色，还继承了某位美人的精致五官。

“嘿，小伙子们，休息一下吧。”她扬了扬手里的酒，提伯尔特闻声看过来后咧嘴笑了起来，“天色不早了，你们也需要补充一些能量。”

提伯尔特向他点头示意了一下，手上进攻却丝毫没有被打乱，脚步也很稳。皮特鲁乔被友人逼得四处移动非常狼狈，因此他有些沮丧，一门心思想要扳回一招，过分沉浸在打斗里，完全没有听见奶妈的声音。

“好了，好了，皮特鲁乔。”提伯尔特稍稍慢了下来，出于自我保护的考虑逐渐放慢进攻节奏并转为防守，“今天就到这吧。”

皮特鲁乔起初趁机狠狠进攻了几下，然后才突然停下来，直接把剑扔在了地上。

看到对方这样的表现，提伯尔特将剑收起后小跑了两步追上友人并和他拥抱了一下。皮特鲁乔拍了拍提伯尔特的后背，松开手臂时表情有些失落。

这让奶妈皱了皱眉。

她是看着这些孩子长大的，她知道每个人的性格、想法，她知道每个人内心真正的样子。朱丽叶是她见过最美最单纯最善良但又勇敢的孩子；提伯尔特同样具有真诚勇敢的内心，却被他死命藏在自己的剑刃之后；皮特鲁乔……对于皮特鲁乔来说，追随提伯尔特已经成为他性格的一部分。

她从篮子里拿出酒杯，分别为提伯尔特和皮特鲁乔倒了一杯，笑盈盈地递了上去，还敦促两人赶紧穿好衣服，以免生病。

“晚上继续吗？”她随口问提伯尔特。

“哦。”提伯尔特有些惊讶的应了一声，皱了皱眉，“今晚恐怕不能陪您聊天了，有些事情要办……实在是抱歉。”

提伯尔特表情愧疚。奶妈赶紧摆了摆手。

“没事的，孩子。没事的。”

提伯尔特亲吻了奶妈的脸颊。

 

罗萨林在城郊的一家窑子里工作，远近闻名的美女，一晚上五百块。之前罗密欧喜欢她的时候一门心思要把她救走——她也喜欢罗密欧，毕竟这年头这么可爱的男孩子不多见了——结果三天后就不知音讯，后来听说和朱丽叶私定了终身。

她人很聪明，也知趣、早熟。提伯尔特十五岁的时候，家里人送他的姑娘就是罗萨林。罗萨林那时候才13岁。她说不上来提伯尔特算她的什么——老友？恋人？床伴？一方面，提伯尔特关心她的感受，另一方面，提伯尔特并不把她当回事。这么些年来，罗萨林摸爬滚打也算阅人无数，提伯尔特大概是她见过的最复杂却又最简单的人。

他们之间早已没有男女之间的寒暄和客套，每每见面时只有两张疲惫的脸相对无言，可两人都觉得这是一种安慰。

提伯尔特穿着一件黑色的披风，披风上的卡普莱特徽章已经拿掉了。他进门之后只看了罗萨林一眼，算是打招呼，之后就自觉地将披风脱下挂在了衣架上。

罗萨林这才看到提伯尔特将徽章别在了里衣的袖口上。

她给提伯尔特倒了杯酒：“怎么了？”

“皮特鲁乔。”

“他怎么了？”

提伯尔特皱了皱眉，耸了耸肩：“昨天我先和奶妈喝酒聊天，晚上又去和皮特鲁乔喝了一会儿。我没有注意，有些不清醒，那小子借酒劲来亲我，想跟我上床。”

“哦，他真可怜。”

提伯尔特干笑了一声，看了罗萨林一眼。

“你那边怎么样？”

罗萨林见提伯尔特这么着急问他，就夸张地叹了口气：“他能活下来，只是恐怕要在床上躺一阵了。说真的，我真不知道他那个脾气怎么受得了。”

提伯尔特低头看着手里的酒杯，指节因为用力而发白。

罗萨林笑了笑：“愧疚的滋味不好受，是吧？”

提伯尔特没有回答，喝了口酒。屋子里安静了一会儿，墙壁之外不停传来各种男欢女爱的声音。

“你觉得我是个什么样的人？”

提伯尔特突然的发问让罗萨林有些惊讶。提伯尔特从来不是一个会问这个问题的人，即使他日日受这一疑问所累。朋友的本能让罗萨林有些回避这个问题，因为她不在乎茂丘西奥是活是死，只在乎提伯尔特是否要遭受内心挣扎时的痛苦。

“奶妈一直对我很好，她昨天说，她能看到我到底是一个什么样的人。皮特鲁乔看我因为那条疯狗的事情难过，便觉得自己需要安慰我。甚至连罗密欧也觉得我是个好人，结果我却差点杀死了他的朋友。”

“你不止一次差点杀死过他的朋友，只是不是’这个朋友’。”罗萨林叹了口气，“你今晚什么打算？我到底是该脱衣服，还是穿衣服？”

这俏皮话让提伯尔特笑了一下：“穿上斗篷把，好姑娘。我想去看看他。”

罗萨林从善如流，领着提伯尔特从后门溜出窑子，走进了维罗纳四通八达的暗巷。路上他们还碰见了一个快要流血而死的人。提伯尔特犹豫了一下，最终走过去，撕了那人的衣服，简单帮他包扎了一下。

当然，帮助也仅此而已。这就是罗萨林一直以来所认识的提伯尔特。她不能理解茂丘西奥为何如此执着于伤害这个金发男人。很多时候提伯尔特确实让人恼怒，但并不招人怨恨。

就在他们快要走到蒙太古家的城区的时候，提伯尔特被一个人撞了满怀。

那人的黑发从帽兜里露出来，似乎因为喝醉而站不稳。提伯尔特立刻警觉起来——很少有人这么撞到他的时候，是出于无意。

这是提伯尔特从小到大的经验之谈，多疑已经成为了本能。因此他一把将那人推开了，结果那人竟然吃痛哼了一声，然后跌坐在了地上。

提伯尔特眯了眯眼。

茂丘西奥倒地后斗篷敞开，露出了已经被浸了一块血迹的上衣。显然是伤口裂开了。

“哦，猫王子……怎么连我好不容易偷跑出来玩都要碰见你。我可是翻了两道墙，疼得不行，一直流血。我都一个多月没出来了，难不成你这一个多月夜夜都在这里守着我？不然我也太倒霉，太倒霉……”

罗萨林不赞同地看着亲王侄子的疯样，很有眼色地退到了黑暗里。

维罗纳的暗巷并不干净，罗萨林却看到提伯尔特一点一点挪到了茂丘西奥旁边，远远地蹲了下去，衣袍的角堆在肮脏的地面上。

提伯尔特审视着地上这个前言不搭后语的人：“我捅的是你的前胸，不是你的脑子。”

茂丘西奥仰起头，帽兜掉了下来。他眨了眨眼，故作不屑。

“没有人能伤害茂丘西奥的脑子。那是我的宝贝。”

“我开始后悔自己没把你真的杀死了。”提伯尔特后撤了一步，站了起来。

他伸出右手，茂丘西奥却仿佛完全没有惊讶，理所应当地在提伯尔特的帮助下站了起来，并且靠在提伯尔特的臂弯里。

“你老是说谎话，活在谎言里。”

提伯尔特冷哼了一声，却没有松手。

于是茂丘西奥越发得寸进尺：“别人的谎话骗别人，你的就专门用来骗自己。”

提伯尔特下意识要把茂丘西奥推出去，但还是克制住了。

“行了，你就当我为自己的行为做补偿，所以每天在这里守着你，以保证你在伤好之前充分享受这种失去自由的痛苦。”提伯尔特的语气让罗萨林扬了扬眉，“你还是回去吧。省得到了明天早上，我没有杀死你，你却自己流血流死了。”

茂丘西奥心里明白了，于是觉得猫王子这套太典型太可笑。他干脆自己用了点力，把自己从猫王子的怀里推了出来。

“恶心。”他评价了一句。

这话让提伯尔特的脸色变了变。这神情茂丘西奥就熟悉多了，那种压抑着的痛苦和委屈。

茂丘西奥对着提伯尔特学了学他的表情，然后低声笑了起来。他的伤口还疼，所以不敢有太大的动作。一般情况下，这时候提伯尔特已经冲过来和他打了。但显然愧疚还在发挥作用，因此猫王子只是低了低头，然后转身招呼罗萨林准备离开。

这动作把茂丘西奥的注意力引到了罗萨林身上。但他很快移开了视线，看向了猫王子的背影。

他跌跌撞撞地往前走了两步。

“好了，好了，我的猫王子。”他急着叫住那人，差点又摔了过去，“我知道你的关心来之不易。”

后半句该说什么，茂丘西奥就不知道了。所以谢谢你？所以我很感动？

认可对方的关心只是出于尊敬。茂丘西奥即使看不惯猫王子的一切，也仍旧尊敬这位对手。

茂丘西奥干脆再次扑到了那人的怀里。提伯尔特身上有熏香的气味，也有属于他自己的气味。茂丘西奥说不清后者是什么，但因为他对那种气味太过熟悉，甚至生出了一种安全感。

“你不需要愧疚，提伯尔特。我也是为了朋友。”

这话让提伯尔特的眼神变了变。

“关了这一个月我还真的挺想你的。”

提伯尔特的眼神于是安静了下来。

“下次别那么用力了，真的疼。”

说完，茂丘西奥笑了一下，然后吻了上去。

提伯尔特浑身僵硬，却完全没有办法把那条疯狗推开。因为他必须承认，他想要这个吻。尽管他几乎从不对自己承认任何事情。

茂丘西奥真的是个疯子。

但是整个维罗纳最了解他的疯子。

提伯尔特下意识用手臂环住了茂丘西奥，并不准备照顾对手身上尚未痊愈的伤。他捧着茂丘西奥的脸——不如说半掐着茂丘西奥的脖子——深入、毫不留情地回吻了起来。

茂丘西奥发出一声惊喜的呻吟。

大概茂丘西奥能够回答他之前问罗萨林的问题。他正在回答，用一种非语言的方式。

某种程度上讲，罗密欧和朱丽叶的事情算是给他们提了个醒。当提伯尔特曾以为不可改变的事情被打破之后，他也需要转换思路，找点新鲜的。茂丘西奥完全不新鲜，却出现在了正好的时间正好的地点。

当然，这结论也有一部分是来自我们猫王子的自我解释，或者说自欺欺人。

茂丘西奥难得闭了嘴，眼神明亮扰人地盯着提伯尔特看。

“说实话，我有些惊讶。”过了一会儿之后，茂丘西奥评价道，“你让我惊讶。”

“看来你也没有那么了解我。”

“我低估了你。”

提伯尔特露出了一个还算真心的笑容。

茂丘西奥眯了眯眼：“你笑起来很好看。”

“我知道。”

“让你看起来没那么招人烦了。”

提伯尔特笑出了声：“滚。”

“我可算体会到养猫的乐趣啦！天哪。平时它把你当威胁，神经病一样一直又扑又抓，恨不得把人挠死，可要是你抱着它坐了一会，顺顺毛，就越顺越软，是不是？变脸也实在太快，挠人的时候道道都是血痕，过了一会儿又来蹭蹭舔舔。所以说，关键得摸对了心思戳对了地方？那我原来可浪费了太多时间，明明也不难分辨……我真是天生的养猫人，是吧，猫王子？这让我想起来小时候吃洋葱。第一口我觉得它尝起来真恶心，后来配着牛肉就觉得还不错。洋葱还曾经跟我抱怨，说他并不是故意让我流泪的。”

说句实话，提伯尔特还是有点恼怒。不过他现在似乎也开始理解了茂丘西奥那种根本不存在的逻辑，所以猜测这人不是真的在嘲笑他。

或者仍旧是在嘲笑他，但茂丘西奥嘲笑所有人。

提伯尔特往旁边瞥了一眼，看见罗萨林一脸戏谑靠墙站着在看戏。

她用口型说了一句“可怜的皮特鲁乔”。

提伯尔特皱了皱眉，一边在茂丘西奥的脸颊边色情地轻吻了一下，一边示意罗萨林可以滚了。

这可让罗萨林心里不怎么舒服。

“你真的不准备回去了，是吗，提伯尔特？不想想皮特鲁乔可在家里等着你？”

提伯尔特眯了眯眼，眼神立刻冷了下来，带了点杀气，让罗萨林畏缩了一下。可话已经说出来，茂丘西奥也已经听见了。亲王侄子哪跟别人抢过爱人，一下子不愿意起来，非要靠着自己那点虚弱的力气，掐着提伯尔特抵住后边的墙壁，威胁他。

“女人就算了。可如果是你，提伯尔特，我可不和别人分享你。”

茂丘西奥疼得脸色发白，不过昏暗的灯光下也看不太出来。提伯尔特没有生气，没有解释，只是挑衅地看着他。

“你这占有欲倒是产生得真快。”

茂丘西奥的表情竟然有些受伤。

提伯尔特皱了皱眉头，叹了口气。

“皮特鲁乔归皮特鲁乔，他是我的兄弟。”他说完之后，盯着茂丘西奥观察了一会儿，“那罗密欧？”

“什么？！”茂丘西奥反应之大吓了提伯尔特一跳，“妈的，猫王子。罗密欧天天满脑子玫瑰女人，虽然可爱，但也太过……太过可怕了。”

提伯尔特挑了挑眉，笑了起来，重新把茂丘西奥揽到了怀里。他的手碰到茂丘西奥潮湿的衣服，心里的愧疚一下子又抬了头。

“行了，你俩也够恶心的，我先走了。”

罗萨林姑娘的斗篷伴随着这句话消失在了黑暗里。提伯尔特能够感到茂丘西奥的身体随之稍稍放松了一些。从小到大，提伯尔特将茂丘西奥视作威胁，并不仅仅是因为茂丘西奥总是说出太多本不应点明的话，更是因为茂丘西奥本身就很危险。

也正因此，他从来想不到自己真的可以伤到亲王的这个侄子。如果说提伯尔特自己是位高手，那茂丘西奥则是个完全不逊色的对手。他时刻警惕，将进攻伪装在无害的挑衅之下，别人以为茂丘西奥喝醉了在装疯卖傻，但其实他早在一步步靠近敌人的时候摸到了匕首。

提伯尔特闭了闭眼，想起了自己以为茂丘西奥死去时满手的鲜血。

“朱丽叶差点死了。”

茂丘西奥对提伯尔特的忏悔不买账：“是啊。罗密欧也差点死了。还有我。”

提伯尔特觉得心烦，想把怀里的人推开。茂丘西奥的脸色有些不悦，但没有反抗，只是自己摸到了一面墙，靠着站好。

“维罗纳这鬼地方，终于消停了。”茂丘西奥的语气变回了平时的刻薄，“你是不是很失望？很失落？”

提伯尔特看着他：“我不知道。”

于是两个人安静了下来。提伯尔特一直以来就对到手的东西十分执着，鉴于他有太多想要却得不到的东西。

“你需要休息。”他的声音有些疲惫。

茂丘西奥不置可否。

提伯尔特无法放弃一个真正关注他、执着他、甚至也许爱他的人。他将斗篷整理好，戴上帽兜之后走到茂丘西奥面前，帮他把斗篷裹得严实了一些，盖住了那块阴暗的血迹。

“我会来看你的。”

他看着茂丘西奥，后者几不可见地点了点头。


End file.
